


Nest

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt comforts his husband after an upsetting phone call.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: nest, and the fourteenth @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: ornaments!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

“Sometimes I think Cooper has mellowed out with age, then I actually have a conversation with him,” was the first thing Blaine said as he walked in his and Kurt’s bedroom.

“What did he do now, Honey?” Kurt’s voice floated through the door to their en-suite bathroom, where, knowing him, Kurt was doing his nightly skin care routine.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his curls. He went inside their bathroom and leaned against the doorway, watching as Kurt applied a moisturizer to his face.

“We were talking on the phone and he asked me how I feel now that, and I’m quoting here, ‘our little bird is leaving the nest’, and I thought that, hey, my brother is asking about how I’m feeling, he wants to know how I am given that there’s a major change coming in my life, but nope,” he laughed bitterly, “I started to talk about the whole situation, and he interrupted me and told me to explain my feelings using five words or less. As it turns out, he was just cast in a movie where his character is an empty nester, as he put it, and he called me for research.”

Kurt looked at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry, love.”

Blaine shrugged, but there was a bitter twist to his mouth still. “It’s just how he is, I don’t know why I expected anything different.”

Kurt sighed. “Have you considered that maybe he was calling to check up on you, and this character research thing is just a guise? If you think back to some of the things he’s called to ask you about over the past decade, things that according to him were for research for movies he’d been cast in, I think it’s pretty clear.”

Kurt stood up and walked over to his husband, taking him into his arms. “I mean, really, he got cast in a movie where his character is an empty nester less than a week after we told him Nick was going off to college? He got cast as a soon-to-be father less than a month after we announced Rachel was pregnant? And I don’t remember ever seeing that movie.”

“I…” Blaine seemed lost, “can’t believe it.”

Kurt smiled softly. “I’m not saying that I have your brother all figured out and that this movie definitely doesn’t exist, but I’m telling you, he cares about you, in his own way.”

Blaine looked overwhelmed.

“And Blaine?” Kurt continued, “It’s perfectly okay if his way of loving you isn’t enough for you.”

Blaine finally wrapped his arms around Kurt, and kissed him softly.

They embraced silently for a few moments before Kurt spoke up again. “Hey, Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“How _are_ you feeling about our little bird leaving the nest?”

Blaine chuckled. “Same as you. Mixed feelings. Pride, fear.”

Kurt nodded and pressed a kiss on Blaine’s cheek. “I’m not too worried about it. He still wants to help us decorate the house for the holidays, I think we’ll be fine.”

Blaine laughed out loud. “Why is that where the line is?”

“I don’t like carrying boxes of ornaments from the attic on my own. Or at all, preferably.”

Blaine laughed again. Kurt joined him.

“In all seriousness, though, I’m kind of looking forward to having the house all to ourselves.” Kurt said, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

“You are insatiable.” Blaine said with an awed smile.

“You love it.” Kurt said with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes, I really, really do.” Blaine said, before pulling Kurt back into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189793528625/nest, for anyone interested.


End file.
